This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to using networked electronic devices to detect smoke associated with fires.
Fires are a serious threat to the occupants of residential and commercial buildings. Smoke detectors are widely used to combat the risks associated with fires. Smoke detectors are generally mounted at fixed locations within a building. A building occupant who is located in a portion of a building that is remote from fixed smoke detector locations may be out of range of smoke detector coverage and may have difficulty hearing audible alarms generated by the smoke detectors. Smoke detector alarms are typically limited in scope and do not include information of interest to first responders and neighbors such as information on current building occupants.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide systems with improved smoke detection and alert capabilities.